


狐狸耳朵

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	狐狸耳朵

Izzy半夜醒了，他悄悄地挪动自己身体，起身看看旁边的axl睡熟了没有，然后小心翼翼地朝他的尾巴摸去。  
事情要从两个月前说起，Axl，或者说Bill，他来自拉法耶特的朋友。一个他以为也许要有人到中年返回故乡的朋友，分别已久之后在一个昏暗的雨夜再次闯入他的生活，他看着湿漉漉的对方一瞬间以为是自己累到头脑昏花，但是对方的确真的几乎跑了大半个美国过来找他，不是一个幻觉。Axl身无分文，加上淋雨之后感冒了好几天，Izzy就让他和自己住在一块了，只是他得和axl在塌下去的床垫上挤一挤了。就在当天晚上，Izzy半夜被什么东西弄得痒痒，起来发现对方长出了狐狸耳朵和尾巴。  
“耳朵和尾巴?”那天晚上Izzy的疑惑超过了美梦被人破坏了怒火，因为Axl的头上和屁股上那玩意的确和以前教科书上的图片长得一模一样。Axl的狐狸耳朵颜色跟他的头发一样，像是铜线的颜色，在闯入房间的月光下微微反光，还随着他的呼吸微微抖动。Axl看起来做了噩梦，因为他脊椎和股骨交界那个毛茸茸的一团东西在不安地乱晃，这就是Izzy半夜被弄醒的罪魁祸首。Izzy好奇地摸了摸，尾巴上的毛有点刺刺的，他手上的每个神经都往大脑回馈这个信息。那手感不像姑娘们身上名贵的皮草那么好，它不够柔软，不够滑，有点刺，有点硬，有点粗糙，但izzy却莫名喜欢这种感觉。种种不真实让他以为自己在做梦，哪有人会长狐狸耳朵和尾巴?直到第二天他醒来的时候发现Axl比普通人多出的尾巴和耳朵消失了，但手上还留着红色的动物毛发，他才觉得这玩意是真的。  
天知道Axl干了什么，没准他在一路上学会了半夜熟睡时变出耳朵和尾巴的技能。Izzy已经接受了这个事实。然后半夜醒来给室友顺顺毛，玩玩他那抖动的耳朵逐渐成为了他生活的一部分，没有几个人能拒绝毛茸茸的诱惑，摇滚青年也不例外。  
回到眼前，今天不知道是几月几日，他观察对方夜晚的奇妙变化已经快两个星期了。Izzy总结出了规律，这些东西只在Axl睡熟之后才会出现，在他醒了那一刻就会飞速地消失，就像是魔术师的手帕一样。今天他得快一点了，因为Axl最近睡觉不太安分。上次Izzy摸axl的耳朵的时候对方惊醒了，好在对方只是嘀咕了一句“见鬼，你是不是觉得我掉发还不够多。”然后翻身呼呼大睡，为了防止这样的事情再次发生，他得谨慎一点。  
axl睡觉总是背对他，毕竟早上要是起来互相看见对方老二的自然反应是件尴尬的事情（主要是axl这么觉得，izzy可不介意）。当然，Axl也相信Izzy不会陷害他。然后他会把自己缩成一团，占据床垫最小的面积，就像在子宫里的婴儿，不过婴儿待在母亲身体里见不到光的黑暗子宫，Axl待在昏暗，乱七八糟的小房间，以一种在子宫的姿势祈求来自母亲庇护，祈求一个昏暗的避风港。axl就像一只被人伤害过的小动物，睡觉的时候也放不下警惕，  
“狐狸的确很适合他。”Izzy边用手蹭着他的耳朵边这么想，axl的确是个敏感脆弱的家伙，是只一只警惕的受伤的野兽。他不知道Axl会跟他住多久，这样晚上悄悄起来摸他的狐狸耳朵还能持续多久，虽然已经好些日子了，长到现在他已经时不时有种错觉，Axl在唱歌的时候尾巴会不安心地从低腰裤里挤出来。甚至上次喝醉酒的时候迷迷糊糊看见Axl在一群人面前长出了狐狸耳朵和尾巴。他潜意识里总觉得夜里美好时光快要消失了，Axl迟早会发现的。  
“噢操…Jeff你在干嘛?”Axl翻了个身，他的狐狸耳朵和尾巴又不见了，这是他第三次发现izzy趁着自己睡觉的时候对着自己头发干着干那，他越来越怀疑他的好朋友是不是嫉妒他的发际线。“我不小心放过去的。”Izzy装出了一副半睡半醒的样子。  
也许是对Izzy撒谎的惩罚，Axl的狐狸耳朵和尾巴再也没有出现过。Izzy只能看着他找来的小玻璃瓶里装着的狐狸毛回忆当时晚上的美妙手感了，然后这东西越来越远，成为他记忆中的一部分。  
Axl闯入他的生活，最后是Izzy离开Axl的生活。如今他们各自都活得很好。Izzy在此时此刻突然心血来潮在社交媒体上搜索昔日队友的名字，他略过一堆访谈，一堆关于他到处开演唱会的消息，他看见了粉丝用制图软件让图片中的Axl带上了小动物的耳朵。“你们都不知道这真实存在过。”Izzy笑了，就像当年他每次抚摸狐狸耳朵一样。


End file.
